


A Quiet Christmas

by MangoTea



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoTea/pseuds/MangoTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold's been busy and John is choosing how he sees things.  Just a bit of fun for the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Christmas

“I’m sorry we don’t have what you are looking for.”

Harold Finch gave the man a tight smile.  “Well, maybe it’s for the best.”

Harold tightened his scarf and flipped up the collar on his wool coat.  He then opened the door and slipped outside into the cold, wet night. 

It had snowed for the past two days, but snow had turned to rain.  The streets and sidewalks were filled with dirty slush about ankle deep.  The wind was rendering his umbrella nearly useless.  Harold was sore from trudging through it in his rain boots.  Still, there was one more place to try. 

He took a cab most of the way across town.  He walked the rest of the way to a run down little storefront selling pawned items.  The door jingled as Finch entered.

“How can I help you?” The large man behind the counter greeted Harold.

“I am looking for something very specific,” he replied. 

About an hour later Harold left the store with a smile on his face and a small package tucked in his inside pocket. 

The next evening Harold was sorting through surveillance feeds, making sure they were all in good working order.  He heard John coming down the hall.  Bear’s tail thumped happily on the floor when John came into view.

“Finch, is this a Christmas present?”  John pointed to the white box on the table.

“What?  No.  Those are some supplies for you.”  Harold’s eyes didn’t even flicker from the screen as he spoke.

John opened the box and examined the contents.  He pulled out one of the bullets and gave a low whistle.  “This type of ammo is really dangerous; it can get though most types of bod armor.”

“Yes, you said.  You also said that is was usually hard to get ahold of and you wanted to know who was supplying it to the streets.”

“You remembered.”

“You’ll find the name and address of the fence who is still selling these ‘cop killer’ bullets tucked inside, in case you want to pay him a visit.”

“Oh, really?”

“He’ll sell to anyone, even an unknown like me.”

“Very irresponsible.  Who knows, he might find some of his product aimed right back at him.”

“Sadly, he’s shut down for the holidays.  That will have to be a project for the new year.” Finch turned to look at John as he spoke.

“And a Happy New Year to you, too Harold.”  John smiled.  Harold returned the smile. 

Bear got up and looked pleadingly at Harold.  Harold shook his head fondly.

“I got some steaks and he knows one is for him.” Harold explained.

“Steak sound good for Christmas dinner.  Thank you, Harold.”

Harold laughed quietly, giving in.  “Merry Christmas, John.”


End file.
